Field
The present disclosure relates to communication technology, and particularly relates to a method and system for private communication.
Related Art
A communication application may protect a user's privacy by deleting a message after the user reads the message. Such an application may automatically delete the message in order to avoid leaving a historical record, thereby providing users with a safer and more private communication process. However, the approaches to privacy protection in such communication applications typically present the same display and processing modes to all users. Unfortunately, the approaches to privacy protection in these communication applications may not meet the varying demands of different users or the demands of a single user in different application scenarios.